parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood Takes Charge
Cast * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Robin Hood as Duck * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby (mentioned) Transcript "Do you know what?" asked Baloo. "What?" grunted Pongo. "Do you know what?" "Silly!" said Sir Ector. "Of course I don't know what if you don't tell me what what is!" "Roger Radcliffe says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a stronger animal to help me." "Rubbish!" said Mike. "Any animal can do it! If you work more and chatter less, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place!" Balo. went off to fetch some women. "That stupid old signal!" he thought. He was remembering the time he missed understood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. "No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little bear and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them." But he didn't know how. But the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. He brought some women to the station." "Hello, Baloo," said Roger. "You look tired." "Yes, sir. I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my head or my feet." "You look the right way up to me," laughed Roger. "Cheer up. The new animal is stronger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbor? Bagheera and Little John will help too." "Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The new animal arrived. "What's your name?" asked Roger. "Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Robin Hood. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Robin better than Montague." "Good. Robin it shall be. Here, Baloo, show Robin Hood around." The two animals went off together. Soon, they were very busy. Mike, Pongo and Sulley watched Robin quietly doing his work." "He seems a simple sort of fox." "We'll have some fun and order him about." "Quack, quack, quack, quack! Wheesh!" Smoke billowed everywhere. Baloo was cross, but Robin took no notice. "They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Baloo?" "Yes, they do!" answered Baloo. "Right!" said Robin. "We'll soon stop that nonsense." He whispered something. "We'll do it later." Roger Radcliffe was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extraordinary noise. "Wheesh!" He heard some snorting too. "Bother!" he said, and hurried to the yard. Robin and Baloo sat outside the house refusing to let the animals in. Pongo, Mike and Sulley were furious. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" "ROAAAAR!" "ROOOOAR!" "Stop that noise!" bellowed Roger. "They won't let us in!" hissed Pongo. "Robin, explain this behavior." "Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a fox from the forest. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Baloo and I would be glad if you would inform these, um, animals that we only take orders from you." Pongo and Mike shouted very crossly. "Silence!" snapped Roger. "Baloo and Robin, I am please with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance!" Pongo, Sulley and Mike sniggered. "As for you," thundered Roger, "you've been worse! You made the disturbance! Robin is quite right. This is my land, and I give the orders." After Baloo went away, Robin was left to manage alone. He did so, easily.